GOAL!
by CeePi-chan
Summary: "I do have good news for you…" The girl's face immediately lit up at the mention of "Good news". Her eyes had this unfamiliar glint in it, A glint of curiosity and excitement. "Something related to a soccer team.." He let his voice trail off as the words finally sank in the girl's mind. "A SOCCER TEAM?"
1. Ready Set GO?

GOAL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven

She signed up to be his vice-chairman for her own reasons; Only to find out her expectations will only lead to disappointment and a lifetime of frustration.

Yes, She was seated next to the well-known, Gouenji Shuuya. Second in command.

Her love of the game soccer led her to this life. Well, not exactly. But, just a little—Who cares, You get the point.

Traveling around the world, searching for recruits, Watching soccer matches and keeping an eye on her superior. I know you want this kind of life! Plus Gouenji Shuuya as your extremely hot boss.

Well, to tell you frankly, She also WANTED that kind of life, too.

"UGHH.." and yet another groan escaped her lips that were colored in crimson red. Her long, curly, Chocolate brown ponytail occasionally danced from side to side as her heels click and clacked in the hall way. She wore a clip-on name tag which proudly held her name and position. but in her point of view? She had no pride for her work.

**Kai Saki**

**Vice-Chairman**

**Japan Youth Soccer Association**

Who would have known that behind this lady was a soccer freak, just desperately waiting to be freed. If it wasn't for her boss, Who was one heck of a hottie, This girl would have quit this job ages ago! What the brunette yearned was to go out and explore every soccer field there is, NOT STUCK IN A STUPID OFFICE DOING ALL THE PAPERWORK. She also thought of signing a resignation letter but Gouenji told her to reconsider which she reluctantly did. Well, It's because..

The mere thought of Gouenji with a new vice-chairman unsettles her, like something bad is going to happen.

"This week's reports" She dumped the pile of folders in front of the platinum haired man with grace and elegance, that's one thing she mastered while working in this institution.

The man, which had his arms akimbo, scanned her un-enthusiastic face and smirked.

"Kai Saki, I do wish to see that stunning smile of yours. I can't help but miss your first weeks here. "

The girl rolled her eyes at her boss. Well, to think of it, They were close enough for her to call him with his first name. But Saki insisted to stick with Gouenji, Thinking that it would be disrespectful to call her boss "Shuuya"

"Oh dear, Gouenji sir.. I believe that I had grew weary of this job and so as my smile that had grew SICK of you seeing it."

Gouenji smiled at her comeback, sending a few shivers to the girl's spine at the sight of that small curve on his lips. _He's a charmer. _

"I do have good news for you…"

The girl's face immediately lit up at the mention of "Good news". Her eyes had this unfamiliar glint in it, A glint of curiosity and excitement. _Gouenji has good news with him, that's a first..  
_

_"_Something related to a soccer team.." He let his voice trail off as the words finally sank in the girl's mind.

"A SOCCER TEAM?!"

"Yes, Endou asked me if I could pick out members for the new Raimon team"

Her brow was cocked at her superior "And how's that going to affect me?" The girl asked.

"I told him I couldn't go but…" then there was a long pause as the confusion in the room grew greater.

"I also told him that you'd love to offer your help."

"WHAT?!" her eyes widen and her mouth agape. It has been months since she last went to a soccer field, the mother of all her hopes and dreams. But fear blocked her view and hesitation filled her mind.

What if I pick the wrong members? Am I ready for this responsibility?

"So..? What do you say?" The deep voice cut her trails of thoughts, causing her to snap back to reality.

First, she stared at the man in front of her..

Gouenji's legs were crossed as he comfortably slumped into his chair. His fingers entwined as his chin rested upon it. "_How can you look so sexy without showing skin_?" She mentally asked him.

"Stop staring at me and tell me your answer."

"It's an honor, but I honestly don't know.."

The platinum haired man's lips were then, pressed into a thin line causing the girl to bite her lip in fear. _Oh god.. This is NOT good…_

"Do I need to remind you who you previously are? Because the Saki that I knew, would never say "I don't know" so quickly" Her shoulders tensed and as she let the memories crash over her..

_The crowd went crazy when finally, The Football Frontier International has reached its end, crowning Inazuma Japan as its victor, Two years after a certain "Endou Mamoru" had led the team's way and conquered the said tournament._

_And to the whole world's surprise, A first as some may say.. _

_Stood a girl, proudly waving the trophy in her hands as her team mates swarmed around her, cheering and hugging each other._

_The first Female Team captain to win FFI, _

_Kai Saki._

"If that's the case… Then I shall excuse my—" With her arms spread, she blocked the man from his path, Which made Gouenji narrow his eyes at her.

"I'll do it.."

**A/N; I'm BACK with a new story! WEEEEEEEE~! Since stories like this are very popular. I'll do it! Dedicated to my best friends, Janine and Bea.**

**Yes, OC submission is open. PM me if you're inter.**

**Kai Saki will be your guide~!**

**I need:**

***3 Strikers/Forwards = 1 girl, 2 boys.**

***3 Midfielders = 2 girls, 1 boy.**

***4 Defenders = 1 girl, 3 boys.**

***1 Goalie= Boy**

***2 Managers = 2 girls.**

**The strikers are the first to debut, then the rest will follow (in order)**

**The OC form is on my profile. And I'll update you every once in awhile about the positions which are taken and open. I will also post the names of the OCs which I selected on my profile.**

**Maximum of 2 OCs per person.**

**My cousin and my brother will be the ones to select the OCs (since they have more writing experience). So no one will feel like I was "Bias" or whatsoever.**

**I apologize in advance if your OC wasn't selected. Don't worry! I'll assure you, you'll have a part in the story! **

**Story is somewhere in The GO! Series.**

**Well that's all! And let the games begin. LOL.**


	2. That's the SPIRIT!

**GOAL!**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

**Kisaragi Leon © Fourth Mind**

**Inoshishi Chikai © Swag Giraffe **

**Kai Saki © CeePi-chan**

"Kai Saki.." The girl looked up from the Audition forms only to be greeted by a pair of dark brown orbs peering down at her like she was some kind of disgrace to soccer. She cocked a lazy, uninterested brow at the owner, showing no interest at whatever the man is going to say. By her observation of the man and his drifting air around him, he was one of those soccer maniacs who got addicted to "Sakka' as the retards refer it, they could marry the sport. Too bad soccer wasn't a real human, or else she would be cheating on a lot of husbands, because she knew, oh, she knew that this was one of the soccer psychos… Yes, Psychos here on earth.

"What do you want Endou-Kantoku?" A scowl escaped her lips as the girl averted her attention back to the stack of personal data lying in front of her, just waiting to be read. Anticipation seems to linger on her hand in what way will she flick her hair with. And what hand will strangle a neck

As Saki turned away from his sight, the brunette, which was wearing an orange headband, shook his head from left to right "This is not what soccer is about…"

"Well Shit Sherlock! Ya THINK?"

"There's no selection match or some…"

BOOM!

Endou was once a man like you... until Saki kneed him on the soccer balls

"There's your match and I'm the winner"

She was given a "What the fucking sakka is wrong with you" face by Endou.

"I'm an office person.. This is what I do" And then she continued to read the last paragraph of the applicant's essay, answering the question "Why do you want to be included in the club?" Personally, she was tired of paperwork but there was no other choice... The lady forgot how to play soccer. How ironic it was that a sport, which she worked hard to master for the first twenty years of her life, took only a span of months to forget. Or that was how she assumed...or wait was that living a merry life, she does not know.

"Come on, Saki! Soccer is all about movement! NOT PAPER WORK!" And then the man unintentionally elbowed the stack of paper; which send the other towers falling like it was a terrorist attack, Endou you terrorist. Thus, sending them falling and scattering across the floor, poor marching ants, just like innocent lamplights of war.

"Oops…" People say the most idiotic… last words

"KANTOKU!" She lunged at Endou like an angry bull. The girl reached for his headband and pulled it, then threatened him with the words.. "PICK IT UP OR I'LL LET GO OF THIS RUBBER HEADBAND!"

"E-Etoo! I WILL-"

Creaaaaakkkk!

The two brunettes' heads turned to face the door, momentarily stopping the commotion in the room. Silence took over as the Saki and Endou waited...

"I'M HERE FOR THE SOCCER AUDITION!" And then a boy with spiky and messy red hair came barging in, announcing his intention to join the club in a super unnecessary loud tone.

"You don't need to shout. We can perfectly hear you like a Soccer ball"

SOCCERBALL KNEE ATTACK.

IT WAS MEGA AFFECTIVE.

ENDOU MAY NOT BE FERTILE ANYMORE

"SOCCERBALLS DON'T SPEAK, DUNCE!"

"I found an applicant…" A bored Tsurugi Kyousuke stood beside the red-head, His hands in his pocket and his eyes lazily narrowed at the two adults. He stared at them with a "He was bugging me like a zit so I had to bring him here so you can pop him" and then look at Endou holding his soccer balls and changed to "his is not fertile anymore" stare.

The brown-haired man smiled as the girl's expression went to a 'AW HELL NO' Face at the sight of the small curve on his lips.

"Kantok—"

"COME ON! LET'S SHOW SAKI WHAT SOCCER IS ALL ABOUT! TO THE FIELD!" And then he dragged the poor lady to the soccer field, the two students following quietly. Endou makes a fast recovery when it comes to soccer.

* * *

"First of all we need to test his defending skills... After all, He is applying for the goalie.." Endou fist bumped the air as the girl scowled at him.

"Tsurugi.. Will you do the honor of—"

"I'm sorry, Kai-san but I insist that you do it.." Saki's eyes widened, her lips parted in a way that shows that the girl was slightly offended. Fucker gonna die..

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me, Kai-san"

"Your superior's orders are orders, Tsurugi Kyousuke.. or do you want me to send you to—"

"First team female captain to win FFI? Vice-chairman of Japan Youth Soccer Association? I see nothing special about you. " The navy haired boy cut her off and a deadly glare was sent at his way. The girl stomped up to Tsurugi, who stood unnerved by her actions.

"And who are you to judge me?" which to he responded by just wrinkling his nose. The action made the girl cock another intimidating brow.

"Your actions tells me that you need to be judged.."

And then she snapped. "I'll show you."

"I'll be watching.."

Saki reached for the soccer ball and gestured for the redhead boy to position at the goal post. As soon as the boy finally reached the post, she gave out a signal to Endou, Who watched the scene from a far. Beside him were Tsurugi Kyousuke and Gouenji Shuuya who was watching everything secretly in the sidelines.

WHAT THE FUCK! GOUENJI IS HIDING IN THE SIDELINES…Wait. He is always like that. No need to be surprised.

"Now that she's aggravated, I know she'll fail on striking a goal" The platinum haired man murmured.

"So this was your plan all along?" Endou looked at the man with cocked brows.

"You could say I'm the ace striker" whilst putting on glasses

*CRICKET NOISE*

"That didn't even made sense"

"Whatever" He took off his glasses and dismissed the topic "Knowing Kai Saki, She won't show any mercy when someone opposes her.. So Tsurugi, You better watch out."

The navy haired boy smirked. "I'm used to it" but he may not be used to getting kneed on the soccer balls.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT DOWNTOWN, I'M TALKING ABOUT SIX FEET UNDERGROUND." the lady screamed.

The girl lunged at the ball; her heavy steps resonated through out the field while the boy, who stood opposite to her, breathes in the tension of the moment. He positioned himself in preparation for the girl's kick but as soon as she reached half-way through his post, He lost his target. The redhead's attention averted to the girl who flew towards him, wings started to form at her back. The right wing was colored white and the other one black. The girl did a fast pirouette-like move in the air and at the third spin; she finally halted to kick the ball. The object flew towards the redhead in full-speed, almost impossible to deflect.

'If I strike a few seconds ahead before the ball hits the goal… Then I'll be able to stop it from penetrating the post" The boy thought to himself. _And if I make an epic move the editor might make me catch this shot._

The redhead gulped before scratching the air ten seconds earlier than the supposed time, summoning a huge golden hand with a claw on each finger. Confidence soon ruled over him as he smirked while the hand's claws made contact with the ball, stopping it from hitting the post and the thing fell freely on the ground. Saki's jaw dropped, one of her master move deflected by a student? This was outrageous. Truly, truly outrageous. (LoL Reference. OMG.)

"Your name?" She asked him as the brunette approached the red head

"Kisaragi Leon" He trembled under the girl's gaze.

"Kisaragi Leon, Welcome to the soccer club." Saki reached out her hand which Leon gladly shook.

"I-I'm in? YES!" The boy fist bumped the air as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. "Thank you, Saki-san! Thank you!" He "accidentally" touched her bosom, aiming for the "Goal".

The girl's eyes widened and summoned a god hand and bitch slapped him, hard. Apologies were exchange which was followed by a small smile etched on her lips as she ruffled the boy's crimson locks.

"Do your best in soccer, okay?"

Then a languid applause was heard from a distance, making the girl turn her head to the owner..

*drum roll*

*Bass Drop*

*Guitar pluck*

*MOTHAFUCKING SCREAMING ROCK VOIC..wait*

*Birds tweeting wait *BANG* okay*

Gouenji Shuuya.

Saki gasped and dismissed Leon's warm hug by gently pushing him aside. "The continuation of the auditions will be tomorrow at 3 p.m., I may need you…" She said, formality taking over the previous scenes.

'YES MA'AM!" to which the boy replied by happily skipping away, leaving the two adults behind. WAIT HAPPILY SKIPPING? LIKE A SCHOOL GIRL?! HOLY SHIT

The girl turned to Gouenji, who intentionally slung an arm around her, squeezing the girl's shoulder lightly. Saki glared at the man which he returned with a sly smirk. _GOD DAMN IT GOUENJI.. WHY SO HOT?_

"You did a great job a while ago.. " He whispered as they began to walk to the bleachers.

"I know.." and then she felt her cheeks burn as his hands wandered on her waist and his other hand was still found akimbo.

"I'd appreciate it if you get your filthy hands off of me."

_FILTHY BEAUTIFUL HANDS PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME_

"I just washed and applied alcohol"

"I don't care.."

"Alcohol removes 99.99% of bacteria"

"And leaves the .1% because of mercy on their pitiful extinguish race, but little do they know, the germ who live will seek vengeance on the human race, he trained and trained with …"

"Look at me Saki" His thumb was placed on her chin, to which he forcibly made her face him.

"Endou told me about the WRITTEN auditions, today. I really expect much from you and as Vice-Chairman of Japan Youth Soccer, You should know better."

"And I expect that you shouldn't have expected more from me because it's me"

"I really don't see anything special in you.."

The girl hissed lowly as she shoved the man away from any body contact. "Are you siding with Tsurugi?"

The man crossed his arms, his lips forming a thin line. "You're going to be the judge for young soccer players applying for the Raimon soccer club, Prove to them that you're worthy of deciding."

"I—" And for the first time, the girl bowed her head in embarrassment. "You're right.."

"Holy SHIT Gouenji owned Saki! Ohh" That was the last words of Endou when he got drop kicked in the soccer balls.

Gouenji sighed and patted the girl's back, He felt bad for rubbing it in but there was no other choice. Knowing the girl, She only realizes her mistake when somebody tells her that she's wrong. "There's a new cafe that just opened this morning, How does "Cupcake corner" sound to you?"

"Fine.. I guess… WAIT. What the fuck, Gouenji we're going to place named "Cupcake Corner" … What about your pride, fool?"

* * *

"I'll order, go find seats for us.." Saki walked to the counter where a girl with blonde locks tied into a bun greeted "Welcome to cupcake corner! May I take your order?'

"One Mocha Frappuccino and one mocha cupcake with espresso buttercream , please!" A girl with curly auburn hair that was tied into a braid almost screamed, earning a stare from the Vice-Chairman.

The reddish-brown haired girl murmured an apology to Saki before clamping her mouth shut, to which the brunette lady replied "It's fine, dear." The girl gasped at the sight of the small smile on the lady's lips. Her Hazel eyes widened.

"Kai-" but before the hazel eyed girl could even pronounce her first name, The Cashier spat out bitterly.  
"Miss, There's a lot of people waiting.. If you wouldn't mind?"

"The line consist of four people of course I won't mind"

All the customers in line were now brandishing everyday things form their handbags to their lipsticks, which is quite weird that a man is holding it.

Saki gulped with nervous air. "I'm sorry, two Iced Caramel Macchiato and two Chocolate chip cupcakes with chocolate chip frosting. That would be all..." The cashier rolled her eyes at the lady.

"Girl, Don't you dare give me that look if you don't want your ass to get fired" The brunette growled at the girl who panicked at the mention of "Fire".

"I'm sorry, Ma'am" and then the cashier went her way as the lady smirked satisfactorily at what she did.

"Bitch" the cashier whispered

"Excuse me" to which Saki move her head sideways with the pointer finger waving in front the cashier's face

"Girl, You want to die?"

"I said what's your order! "

"Your head on a plate! Guards! Off with her head!"

"Umm Excuse me, Kai-san?" A soft voice then called her; the lady turned her head to the side and spotted the same Auburn haired girl holding the food and drink that she just bought. Saki noticed her Raimon junior high uniform and smiled, dismissing the rude cashier lady that she almost murdered. "Yes?"

"I-I just heard you w-were the one holding the a-auditions for the n-new soccer team in Raimon.." The girl shyly stuttered, She couldn't even look at Saki straight in the eye.

"Yes I am… holding for an audition for the next OP theme for the new Inazuma eleven episode, wanna join? Kidding."

"umm.. What?" The girl looked at her with unbelievable shock

"I'm the running the house, yes"

"If that's the case, I would like to audition for the soccer club, please…"

"Is that so? Please meet me at the office tomorrow with your P.E. then. So, we can commence the needed try-outs"

"I'm sorry, Kai-san… But I won't be auditioning as a player." Saki's mouth formed an "O" shape.

"Will you be applying as a janitor?"

"No"

"Bench Warmer"

"No Ma'am"

"Uh, I know, A man"

"Ye…"

"curist"

"HEL NO"

"A Manager?"

"Yes, Ma'am" But before Saki could even say her sentence, the bell rang which signaled that her order was ready.

"Please excuse me for a moment.." The lady lifted the tray with all the things she ordered, swiped the credit card that she was holding and proceeded to the auburn haired girl's side. "If you're not in a hurry.. We can sit down and talk about it."

The auburn haired girl nodded. "Sure Ma'am"

"I have a friend with me… Is it ok with you if he stays with us?"

"I don't mind at all, Ma'am"

"He's pretty hot" Saki whispered.

"That's even finer." The maple girl whispered back, Saki eyes turning to the equivalent of a pervert while the younger lady just giggled.

Not long did the two ladies spotted a familiar platinum haired man standing beside a table good enough for four people. When they were at close distance, He pried the tray away from the brunette's hold and placed it gently on table. "What took you so long?"

"Cashier problems…" Saki gestured for the girl to take a seat which she gladly obliged to.

"You didn't kill her, that's new.."

"Hey this girl is here-" she was interrupted mid-sentence.

"I see you brought a friend with you.." Gouenji said as the Saki just sat opposite to the student, pouting in a childish manner. He gestured towards the hazel-eyed girl which had a faint blush on her cheeks. "I believe I haven't met you yet.. May I please know your name?"

"Inoshishi Chikai, Sir Gouenji." The girl bowed from her seat.

"You interrupted me while mid-sentence, vanilla"

"No need to be formal with us.." Gouenji ignored the brunette.

"You're going to regret it, fool"

Saki then pulled Gouenji , making him sit down next to her. The platinum haired man yelped as the auburn haired girl giggled at the two. There was also a loud pop heard as well. Everybody looked at Gouenji while he kept a straight face while deep inside

"_I feel like my arm came off"_

"You should have asked instead of pulling me down.." The man stretched his arm, making circling motions with it.

"Gouenji what the fuck, we are not in the swimming pool"

Gouenji looked at her with his "I'm getting tired of you shit, Saki" face

"It's the easiest way…" Saki sent an intimidating glare at the man's way. Gouenji just sighed as their eyes met and grabbed the drink that was resting on the table. It was brown with a little bit of a slush texture.

The man's eyes widened as the sweet liquid collided with his taste buds "Caramel Macchiato? I ordered Cafe Americano.."

Saki rolled her eyes at the man. "I don't want to be awoken by another phone call from Yuuka telling me that you can't sleep. Remember last time?"

"If memory serves me right... You slept with me."

"WRONG. I dragged your sorry butt to bed, tied you down and fell asleep in the process"

Then... Silence. Saki coughed to dismiss the deafening tone.

"So.. Inoshishi" The hazel eyed girl beamed at the mention of her name. "Please do call me Chikai, Kai-san"

"So.. Chikai.. What made you think that you're fitted for this job? Do you have any past experiences as a manager? Are you able to take the blame for your team's mistake? Are you—"

The lady was then slapped by a hand with a loud "SLAP" and cutting off her oxygen, depriving her of air. She bit the man's hand, earning from Gouenji a confused-amazed stare but changed into pain when the girl elbowed his chest, he swore he heard a crack.

"What she meant to say… What made you audition for the job?" The owner of the hand, who was no other than Gouenji, massaged his chest. The lady with curly chocolate brown locks looked at Gouenji with sympathy. She placed her hand over his chest and whispered "Serves you right."

Gouenji narrowed his eyes at the woman and then averted his attention back to the auburn haired girl. "Chikai..?"

"I know it's pretty hard to be the manager but I want to take the risks of being one. I want to consider my team as my extended family and to make new friends, To be an essential part of their soccer life. I want to be there, when they win a match, smiles painted across the team's faces, I want to see them, determination burning in their eyes, giving all they got in a fight. It feels great that you're the one watching over the whole group and the one who gives them moral support through out the soccer journey. When you take care of them like you're the mother of the family, when you offer a towel when their too sweaty and a drink when their thirsty, someone they know that can be relied on.." The girl gulped as she peered at the two adults.

"To lead is to let go of the illusion of control but to accept the truth of being a part."

Chikai saw no expression trace their faces but immediately a man stood up and clapped for her, soon everybody joined in, even the manager of the store, in her applauding in her wondrous speech.

"YOU GO, GIRL!"

"ACCEPT HER, FOOL"

"IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT HER, IT'S YOUR LOST"

Even Gouenji " Saki, put her in"

The lady smiled and nodded at the girl.

"Very well said.. " Impression found in her rare smile but then turned to Gouenji and

"Gouenji you piece of shit. Those were my question, you stole my lighting"

"I stole your heart as well" But he was completely ignored. Saki kicked him on the knee, which the sound of dislocation can be evident within Gouenji's hurtful eyes. Poor Gouenji, Medical Insurance won't cover that.

"Were you even listening?" Saki asked.

"Yes" to which Gouenji simply replied.

"Gouenji please do the honor. If you did listen" The two adults stood up from their seats and were then followed by Chikai, Who nervously fiddled with her reddish brown-locks.

"Inoshihi Chikai…" The man started.

"You are not going to be denied into rejection for submission of failed not failed applicants"

"You have no idea what you just said" The lady nudged him. "In a more "UNDERSTANDABLE " term"

"Welcome to the soccer club" Gouenji smiled as the woman extended her arm out. Chikai gasped and excitedly shook the lady's hand.

"Thank you Gouenji-san! Kai-san!"

The girl stared at the two as hazel orbs sparkled with excitement and anticipation. Saki grinned and tapped Gouenji's shoulder before gesturing for him to move.

"If you would excuse us, We need to get going.. And also, There will be a soccer audition tomorrow, meet us at 3 pm" She grinned at the girl.

"Yes Kai-san! Thank you!" She bowed at the adults as they began to move out of their seats.

"No.. I would like to thank you for sharing us your passion for soccer. It's not everyday we meet girls like you. Right, Gouenji?" The man nodded.

"At some point, she reminds me so much of Haruna.."

"I agree.." The lady then looked back and waved her hand at the girl.

"Bye... Chikai!"

The girl smiled as the platinum haired man and the brunette took their leave. "Take care!"

* * *

"We're working overtime tonight.." Gouenji whispered to the lady who just slumped back to her seat. He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it, putting on that "Sly smirk" that he had.

"It's a good thing I got a lot of stamina" The man cocked his brow as his attention was still on the road. The words lacked a little bit of emotion but to Saki, It sounded like the most perverted thing she ever heard.

The brunette blushed as she internalized the words.. or wait, maybe she internalized too much. "GOUENJI, YOU PEREVERTED ASSHOLE. I'M NOT COMING WITH YOU.." She then pried her hands away from the man.

"I mean, we have work to do.. The soccer matches for FFI needs sorting out" The girl facepalmed as the man looked at her with the "WTF were you thinking" expression. Yep, she internalized too much.

"Did you inform Yuuka?"

"Not yet."

"And I thought you were the over-protective brother.."

"What do you think she will think when she hears about it?"

"I'm sure she won't think anything bad, I mean, she's the most innocent thing I've ever seen"

"Well…"

"_Oh what is this? Onii-san's Magazines? And it's about girls! I wonder what they're about.." Horror struck Yuuka's face as she flipped through the pages.  
_

The lady took the man's iPhone away from his hold and punched the pass code. If there's one thing that she knew well about Gouenji, It was his phone's password. Of course! She was the one who always played with it. His gallery is even filled with her selfies and the music, apps and themes in it was her personal choice.

Saki scrolled down the contacts and spotted Yuuka's number, she immediately tapped the call button.

The phone rang a few times before the pink haired girl finally picked up "Hello, Onii-san?"

The brunette coughed. "Actually this is Kai Saki, Yuuka"

From the other line, The lady could hear the girl's faint giggle.. OMFG. _What is she thinking?_

"Oh! Saki-san! Using onii-san's phone, again?"

"How did you know I was using your onii-san's phone?" The lady's eyes widened as she peered at Gouenji from the side. He was wearing ear buds while driving and he was using Saki's phone which he filled with dubstep. I bet it's too loud to even hear their conversation. Yep. Safe. It's safe.

"I stumbled across your Selfies, You look rather cute in it, I never thought that you would also have a wacky face though… You still looked beautiful even if you're trying to be ugly." Yuuka chirped while Saki's face was all red with embarrassment.

"I also saw you and Onii-san's unguarded picture… You were holding hands and kyaaaaa~!" The girl squealed on the phone which made Saki jerked and unintentionally let go off the phone.

"Be careful!" Gouenji pulled out one of the earphone.

"S-Sorry!"

The lady looked at the screen and saw that Yuuka was still on the phone. She brought it to her ear and said.

"Yuuka…"

"You dropped Onii-san's phone, didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"So.. why did you call, Saki-san?"

"Well…" Saki gulped "Your brother will be working late tonight, He might come home late."

"Working late with who?" Saki mentally slapped herself. Oh shiiitt..

"With me.." And then a suspicious giggle was heard from the other line.

"oh? Have fun, then!"

"Yuuka! It's not what you—" followed by a series of beeps.

"oh God… GOUENJI, what did you do to Yuuka?! Why does she sound so.. perverted."

The man nervously smiled "I don't know.."

**A/N: The first chapters are filled with slight OCxGouenji.. Because Gouenji is just hnng. **

**WEEP! FINALLY HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE! HOW'S THE OCs? Were they in character or..? Please inform me dear owners -_-" **

**Sorry if this is kind of short! I'm sooooo damn busy with my Student council stuff and I neglected my author duties. I promise to update sooner or later! If they won't bombard me with reports -_-**

**So.. I decided to debut 2 Ocs per chapter. Is it okay or..?**

**And just a reminder to those who haven't submitted yet their OC forms or haven't completed yet their OC forms, Please do send me the form and the additional information! I need it by next week, please.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Saki Lee over and out!**


	3. FIGHTING!

**GOAL!**

**Shimizu Rei © AquariaOceana123**

**Yamazaki Honoka © Soccers Heart**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

"Good afternoon, Kai-san!" The Auburn haired greeted as the (IN)Famous Kai Saki entered the club room, dragging her worn-out body like a ragdoll. All of her energy drained out of her like a sponge being squeezed to death. The lady completely forgotten about her posture for she immediately collapsed on the bench, her arms and legs sprayed all over, consuming the space. When you're tired as a horse, might as well act like an animal.

"Kai-san, you look rather… tired, today" The boy with messy red hair told her, Being honest is a virtue because it's really unlikely to lie with the lady's face. It's pretty much obvious, though… being like toy thrown away in the trash.

"Oh no, I'm not tired, my other body parts just ran out of energy but I'm still fully functional to summon a god hand and slap your skull"

Chikai shook the lady lightly, by"lightly" I mean, she pushed her off the bench with a loud "boom" accidentally. The girl yelped but the vice-chairman just gestured to place her back, she then rearranged the position of Saki's body and made her lie on her side with her arms tucked on her head "Kai-san, what happened?"

"I stayed up all night because Gouenji.." The Auburn haired girl blushed while Leon was holding in his laughter, it sounded normal to her but for the teenagers… It kind of, came out wrong. Really, really wrong.

"You must have been very busy, last night.." The maple girl patted the brunette's head as she brushed away few stray strands of hair. Large Dark circles marked Saki's eyes, evident that she hasn't got any shut eye.

"No. That's make up, of course! Look! She has eye bugs, Already!" Leon screamed in a matter-of-factly you don't know tone.

The red head boy then approached the sleeping lady like a approaching a sleeping bear. "What did you do last night, exactly? I mean you can't be tired if…" which was responded with a small yawn. "We sorted out some things for the upcoming soccer league… and when I mean sorted, I mean find a way to keep Endou's Legacy a.k.a. leaving your position like a retard and a sign that says "here.. have a goal" but they say it adds to the fun"

The boy looked at the sleeping figure with disappointment, Maybe he had other things in mind.. And he was really looking forward on hearing the story. Plus, adding a rule that a goalie can't leave his post is kind of saddening for someone who leads a soccer team.

"Chikai, Leon.." The lady half murmured.

"Yes?" both said in unison.

"As long as people like Endou keep playing soccer, the sport will live on."

"Yes, Saki-san!" they both saluted at her, making the vice chairman smile at her new found recruits.

"Oh" she added.

"Huh?" to which they both asked.

"Can you tend the applicants for now? I just need to get some… Sleep" The lady then suddenly moved a little too further to the side, She fell on the bench that she was sleeping on. A loud "Thud" was heard in the soccer room while two teenagers twitched as they heard the sound of pain escaping from the lady's lips, because falling on fallen pine cones makes a cozy landing, not.

Not long did a brown haired boy with hair shaped like whirls of wind silently entered the room, A navy haired boy trailing behind him. Seeing the set up as the unusual, the two scanned the whole room and spotted the auburn haired girl and the red head poking the vice-Chairman's face that seems to have frozen, the pine cones must have hit some pressure points.

"Saki-San!" The brunette boy exclaimed as his metallic blue orbs widened in shock. The boy ran to the lady's side, leaving his companion behind.

"What Happened?" He then patted the sleeping lady's back, causing the figure to jerk at the sudden contact.

Chikai gently pushed away the brunette's hand from the lady. "Tenma-san, I believe Kai-san needs her rest. " The brunette nodded understandingly at the maple girl, even if he didn't even understand a single word she was saying.

"_Why is Saki-san sleeping? Should I tell Yuuka to call Gouenji to pick-up Saki-san? Wait- Are they even in a relationship?" _Well, Tenma's mind was pretty much occupied.

"Sure. but I don't think she could take a nap at that state" Leon added.

"I think we should call Gouenji-san.." The brunette boy blurted out one of his thoughts unintentionally.

The navy haired lad, who magically joined the group, MAGICALLY, glared at the brunette like he was a madman. "Why would we contact Gouenji-san?"

"to pick her up!"

"And why would he pick her up?

"Because.. I thought they were together?!.." The brunette sounded unsure.

"No, they're not."

"But Tsurugi.. They act like they are.."

"I told you; NO they ARE not in A RELATIONSHIP. Do I need to clarify?" The ace striker bitterly told him.

The three remaining stared at each other as they processed Tsurugi's sudden.. "act". The auburn haired girl whispered to the redhead "I think Tsurugi-san is jelly.." To which made the boy chuckle. Tsurugi's glare then shifted to Leon. "Stop laughing." The Goalie gulped as he tried to change the topic.

"So.. Um . What will we call that "Something" between Kai-san and Gouenji-san?"

A smile crossed the brunette boy's lips. "I'll call it.. AN AFFAIR! A secret Intimate Affair" The two new recruits fell back anime style while the navy haired boy seems to be aggravated even more.

"An affair?" A hint of annoyance trailed his deep voice.

"Affair means romantic friendship, right?"

"And also means sexual relationship"

"Sexual Relationship?" Tenma asked.

"And also stealing a married man relationship" Leon chimed in.

"Come on, Tsurugi-san. We need not to pollute an innocent boy's mind" Chikai stated which all had agreed to. The navy haired boy just clicked his tongue as a response; He then glanced at the clock to which he read Three fifteen in the afternoon.

"Tenma, we're fifteen minutes late for soccer practice. Endou-kantoku will surely be unhappy."

"WHAT?!

"You heard me, Fifteen. Minutes. Late." And then the two rushed out of the club room, leaving the newly recruits behind with a half-awaken Saki, and a dust cloud shaped figures of them like in the cartoons.

Chikai sighed as she took the lady's phone which was lying beside her, Good thing there was no pass code. She immediately scrolled down her contacts and spotted the platinum haired man's number. The maple girl tapped the button and waited for a reply.

"You called me, that's a first." A deep voice interrupted the series of rings.

The girl wasn't sure what to say, she was slightly embarrassed because hearing from the man, Saki hadn't called Gouenji in the whole life span of their friendship, and she was the one to break that. "Um.. Gouenji-san."

"What is it, Saki?"

"Um. No, this is Inoshihi Chikai."

"Which explains the call" The man sighed "What is it, Chikai?"

"It's about.." The girl bit her lip as she murmured the name. "…Kai-san"

"What about her?"

"She went to the Club room looking like a zombie, and now she's all sleeping beauty on the floor. We want to send her home but.. We don't know her address and it's really unsafe to just send her home via Taxi."

"Yeah, they might think she's a zombie and brain her." Leon playfully said which was scary for an "innocent" boy.

"Which means?"

There was a long pause, The girl took a deep breath before continuing. "Can you pick her up?"

"ONII-SAN, STOP USING THE PHONE WHILE DRIVING!" A high-pitched voice screamed in the background from the other line. Chikai immediately lost her grip and fumbled with the phone bouncing around in the air and fell flat first .She picked it up, noticing the BIG crack on her screen and pretended not to see it. She held in her giggles as she tune in the owner of the voice.

"I'll be there, I just need to send Yuuka home."

"AW HELL NO. We are going to PONYLAND"

"You're too old for that."

"Says that guy who plays action figures, his own self action figures"

"YUUKA!"

"Oni-san, if you don't want your image to be ruined, I suggest we. GO. TO. PONYLAND."

"Yes ma'am" The man shakily said and hung up.

The auburn haired girl looked at the phone with horror, her eyes bulging and then remembered the large crack across the screen and her eyes grew bigger, she tried stopping the incoming headache that was about to enter her.

"So.. what did Gouenji-san say?" The boy with the messy red hair asked.

"He'll be there"

"Good"

And then three loud knocks resonated through out the room. The two teenagers looked at each other with excitement lingering in their hazel and golden orbs.

"Soccer club applicants!" The girl screamed.

"I'll get the door!" As the boy ran to twist the knob.

Then revealed a guy with dark blue hair tied into short ponytail that gradually turns into a lighter shade of blue while approaching the tip of his hair. He had bangs right above his eye, the right side of his bangs longer than the left. Turquoise eyes focused unto golden ones as they engaged in a heated staring contest.

"Soccer Club auditions?" The red head was the first one to break the silence.

The blue haired man nodded. "Yeah"

"Come in..." Leon gestured for the boy to enter… "Please consult Inoshishi Chikai for the applicant forms."

He then turned to face the door. "Chikai! I'll just set up the needed materials on the field!" and then slammed the door close.

The blue haired boy slowly approached the ONLY person in the room (Saki is an exception) and tapped her shoulder.

"Inoshishi Chikai?"

The girl turned her heel and faced the man with a huge grin. "Yes?"

"You're the one tending the applicants?"

"I believe so.."

"I'd like to audition."

Chikai then placed Saki's phone down. "Follow me…" he led the boy to the front desk to which she scanned Saki's documents which were messily placed on the table.

"Aha!" She pulled out one long yellow colored paper from a green folder with the words "Applicant forms" pasted on the front of it.

"Fill it out..." She slid the paper across the desk to the blue haired boy who brought out a pen.

"By the way.. What's your name?"

"Shimizu Rei.**" **as the boy scribbled down the needed information on the sheet.

"Shimizu… Had you brought your P.E. uniform with you?"

"I did."

"Well, after you fill that out. We will be proceeding to the soccer field."

"Wait."

"Why?"

"It's blank."

"You have seen nothing." the girl said while circling her hands around, hypnotizing the boy and making him forget what he saw.

"Honestly, why is the Applicant form blank?"

"Well, we won't bother knowing their background, we'll see them in their flashbacks" Leon suddenly popped inside the room.

"Oh, that's right"

* * *

Gouenji sighed as he approached the school gate, hands in his pocket as every student in Raimon seemed to whisper about him.

"Isn't that Gouenji Yuuka's brother?" a girl muttered to the one beside her.

"OMG. He looks ten times hotter in person!" The other girl answered back.

"But I once saw him in Ponyland" A generic boy colored in black like in the anime, you know, background characters never given names nor a definite feature.

"What the freak, what was he doing there?" Another generic guy.

"The more mysterious thing is, what were YOU doing there" A generic girl pointed at the generic guy.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" The generic guy immediately runs away.

"Not this time" Another generic guy pulled out a gun and shot the other generic boy in the back of his head, the wounded generic boy crumpling to the ground

"Tell Rosalinda, I love her" The boy's head slumped while the gunman shouted "NO!" at the skies. Wow, An anime inside an anime, animeception bruh.

All the people were applauding at the play.

Gouenji mentally said to himself "This town is full of retards" as he halted to a stop in a nearby tree, wiping the beads of sweat that occurred on his face with the back of his hand, indeed it was a really hot afternoon and to add to the heat was his 100 LAYERED CLOTHING STYLE. Sure Gouenji, no matter how hot it is, you'll wear a freaking sweater for all I care. The two girls stared at the man, their mouths starting to water as Gouenji took off his coat to relieve himself of the heat, but still to no avail. The platinum haired man took a seat on the bench under the tree, about to remove another layer, when a tired voice stated in a close distance

"You're late…" The man looked to the side, only to be greeted by a pair of deep brown orbs staring at him. A frown written on the one and only face of Kai Saki. The ugly, horrible, sleep deprived face of Kai Saki.

"And I thought you were asleep…" He answered, a bit of mischievousness trailed his voice. Gouenji glanced at the girls who were previously staring at him, moving his head a little bit to the side. His sudden displacement did not fail to catch the lady's attention, to which Saki cocked her head in confusion.

"What the hell, Gouenji?" The man narrowed his eyes as he smiled at the teenagers. The two giggled at him, being women and all. No given explanation.

Saki traced the man's fixated sight and spotted the girls, The lady gasped as she looked back at him..

'Well, two can play that game..'

"You know Gouenji, I asked Kidou-kun if he can accompany me to the mall tomorrow and he said yes."

"WHAT." The man spat out bitterly

"Yeah"

"What are you going to do? shop for penguin plushies?"

"Why, yes."

A smirk was evident on the girl's face while she brushed away few strands of hair from her tired face. She turned her back and started to walk to the soccer field. Of course it was a lie. What did you think? Kidou only knew Saki through name and Position. No more, no less. That was kinda sad.

"Kai Saki, Come back here this instance..!"

But the brunette still continued to walk away, a smug look on her face.

"KAI SAKI!" and the platinum haired man followed, unaware of the two high school girls trailing behind him.

* * *

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" Leon screamed from a far in a singy-song tone. The blue haired boy just sighed as he stood opposite to him, Oblivious of the red head dancing to the beat of Pat Benatar's "Hit me with your best shot" while singing it in an octave higher than usual. He was looked upon all of the school students while he was doing it with the chicken dance.

"Did he come from a mental institute?"

"Three times."

"What?"

"He said "I thought this was Uncle Bennie's house" and immediately pranced around like a little girl."

"He even scared the rest of the mental patients."

"Oh"

"You asked for it" determination lingered in the navy haired boy's eyes that shone turquoise green. But as soon as his gaze shifted from the ground to the goalie, a thin line stretched across his lips as the boy with red locks danced like a swan minus the grace. Flames became to twirl around the boy, making a circle of rolling flames, the inner circle normal, the one he is inside with, while the grounds outside the became scorched, all the while vacuuming small leaves and twigs like a twister, and the occasional wimp flying.

"Oh. You are dead, Leon" A soft voice coming from the auburn haired girl, Chikai, was heard.

"LEON. STOP DANCING!"A unknown object (A.K.A. A STUDENT) hit the boy at the side of his head. A lady screamed, panting softly as her hands were rolled into fists. She was mad, for sure. But not at Leon, She was mad at someone else, pissed in fact. But then a pair of tanned hands coming from the one and only Gouenji Shuuya managed to control the girl from rampaging.

The navy haired boy then halted to a stop as he stared at the two adults, all the chaos cease and he looked bewildered more like "What the Hell" but immediately turn back to serious, the flames igniting hastily as before. The man was whispering something to the lady who looked back at the teenage girls behind them, nodded, and then released a loud yawn.

"Shuuya, I'm really tired…" She held unto the man's shirt like it was her life's support. Saki looked at him with beautiful eyes like the ones in the movies where protagonist stares at the eyes and kiss. Gouenji closed his eyes and immediately Saki turned to the witch of Scary Shit that shall not be explained and scared the two girls away.

"SHUUYA?!" LEON GASPED, momentarily stopping his dancing routine as he stared at Chikai who had an amused expression on her face.

"You can go ahead and sleep in the car, I'll be there shortly.." And then Gouenji placed a soft kiss on the lady's head, leaving dumbfounded faces hanging. By nature, Chikai accompanied the lady to the car but not before Saki stopped in front of the two fangirls, glared at them then said.

"Gouenji Shuuya is already taken, Sorry." Possessive Saki is Possessive.

"Okay. They made their relationship official. I think Tsurugi is NOT going to be happy.." The redhead sighed. "Tsurugi is going to kill Kai-san when he finds out."

"Now, Back to the Auditions." The platinum haired man clapped his hands to signal the start. He read the yellow form that the Auburn haired girl handed him before leaving to accompany the brunette.

"Shimizu Rei. I want you to showcase one of your strongest techniques. "

"Hai." Shimizu started a few meters away from the goalie, lunging at the goal post with the ball in his feet. He then snaps his finger as blue and red fire surrounded the boy. He jumps, taking the ball with him then started spinning in mid-air, the blue and red fair emerging with each other, forming a tornado that incased him inside it. As he momentarily stops, the tornado disperses. He volley kicked the ball to the goal, Blue and red energy from the kick covering it. "FIRE TWISTER!"

"Leon. Don't use your hissatsu." The Redhead turned to the platinum haired man as his heart raced, Why didn't he tell him that before the shot? Now he's doomed.

"Damn it. That's impossible to stop without a hissatsu." The redhead braced himself for the impact."WAIT A SECOND! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME? WHY AM I STANDING AROUND AND TALKING!" but it was too late. As the ball made contact with the goalie, He wrapped himself around it, hugging the ball as he tried to deflect it. But then Gouenji raised a dismissive hand.

"I've seen enough."

Gouenji has not notice that the ball is still spinning in the goalie's hands while he monologue " I will not give up, for Sasoke and Sakaru and Master Kakushi!" He screeched like a bat that he tried to sound like Naputo while Naputo music is played in the background. ( To avoid copyrights, people) the ball stopped because the ball was laughing inside . Yes, Mister Bally is back. (If you don't know Mr. Bally, Check him out in my [Gouenji X Reader] story "The Fire that still Burns")

Leon let go off the ball, causing him to lose his stand and fall aback with a loud "Thud" "UMBERK—"

The navy haired boy panted heavily, Bringing in all the oxygen he needs to recover as he wiped the perspiration on his face. The platinum haired man approached the boy as he patted his back, a small smile evident on the chairman's face.

The boy peered at the man who stood next to him. "Shimizu Rei. Report tomorrow, after dismissal time." The man extended out a tanned hand for him to shake.

"Yeah. Thanks." As he accepted the hand and shook it lightly.

"YOU PIECE OF WHALE BLUBBER! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME WITH THE SHOT AND SO MUCH EXCUSE FOR A COACH THAT WANTS HIS PLAYERS TO BE INJURED. POSSIBLY EVEN DEAD." Leon said with his last dying oxygen.

* * *

"Gouenji, If the media starts chasing after me.. I will seriously blame you."

"And if the Media chases after me, I will shoot you in the leg and leave you for the media"

"Typical Zombie initiatives"

"So what to bet? How long will we last if they start to make their move?"

"1 week or maybe… now."

"Yep" Gouenji looked at a group of men and women wearing suits and guys with cameras then said

"Catch us if you can!"

The two ran like madmen being chased by crazed reporters with foams coming out of their mouth and speaking gibberish words like "MUz getz covuruj"

* * *

Shimizu Rei was dribbling the ball in the National Inazuma Training Grounds Located under a bridge, his thoughts deep drown by the sound of the ball dribbling.

"The guy may be a mental patient and a weirdo but he stopped my shot without anything but his weirdness" he shot the ball into the goal but was shocked that a kid was playing around it and looked at the ball and smiled like he was going to catch it.

"No!"

Then, A clawed golden hand appeared In front of the kid and catch the ball, the energy revealing to be the retard he practiced with but with a more serious aura.

"In the nick of time, that ball was fast but I was able to predict when it will make contact and summon my Wild Claw to stop" Leon ruffled the kid's head and gestured him to go home, not noticing a shy figure from the sidelines looking angry and very murderous.

"You should be careful of your techniques, You almost killed my little cousin.." the figure came into view. He wears light blue jeans that are ripped at the knees and a red t-shirt and a hoodie with red converse as his kicks. He removed the hoodie and began to dribble the ball at a slow pace. Leon looked at him, calculating his moves like a tactician. He approach Rei dangerously while dribbling expertly, he may look shy.. wait.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" Leon shouted like he found out where babies come from. He ran after her but was shocked when a dark black hole engulfs her and she disappears from his view, not noticing the red spikes at his feet that launched him in the air while the girl reappeared from another black hole. Leon's body fell like an apple from a tree. Rei looked at him, freaked out that the goalie's body was still and then..

"THAT. WAS. TOTALLY… WICKED!" Leon suddenly got up like it was nothing and then looked at Rei and shouted mischievously while pointing at the girl.

"Now, do another hissatsu at him, Exercise no restraint because he didn't when he tried to kill me with his shot"

The girl approach Rei like the Terminator while Rei steeled his nerves and charge at her .

"For Narnia!" shouted Leon though he's not charging but eating … grass? What the hell is wrong with him.

The girl leaped and did a front flip while at air and slammed in front at him, causing rocks to sprout and entrapping him, weird enough.. Rei passed the ball unto the girl while she walked away like a badass.

"100 POINTS FOR LEON" Leon shouted while kicking the ball and "accidentally" hitting Rei's face. Rei's face went slump and his body gave. The redhead looked at him and then reach for his phone but not while laughing like a hyena looking at Rei and pointing at his body. He immediately became serious then dialed for Saki and immediately rapped.

_"Yoh Saki! This cool girl (so cool) She arctic,_

_And she busted Rei like he was frantic._

_She so cool, she melts the sun, Yes! the freaking sun,_

_I don't know but we need to recruit her, hon._

_Rei making love with the floor,_

_I'm laughing like a fool while he snores!_

_I think I'm going to the candy store.._

_Because I'm hungry for some- Hey, Saki!_"

"I did not understand what the hell you just said. " Saki said tiredly like she ran a marathon.

"Found Girl, Girl owned Rei, Me thinks she awesome, Team need her."

"CAN YOU SPEAK IN PROPER ENGLISH! You know what... never mind. Did you get her name?"

"Man, she went up and just diced Rei and No, I did not get her name."

"THEN, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

"Yes. Ma'am!" The boy went up to the girl, tapped her shoulder the asked. "Name and School?"

The girl with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail with light blue highlights gasped. The two braids hanging down either side of her face moved with her as she turned her head to the side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw you to the sky.." She whispered as her head was bowed, ashamed of what she just did to the red head. The boy waved his hand dismissively as he smiled.

"Apology accepted! Now, Now.. Name and school, please"

"Yamazaki Honoka. Raimon Junior High."

"Raimon?! WAIT! WE'RE FROM THE SAME SCHOOL!"

The girl sweat dropped. "I see.."

"So. Are you going to audition for the soccer club because you're definitely in!"

"I was.. but"

The red head then put his phone back to his ear. "YAMAZAKI HONOKA. SOCCER CLUB APPLICANT."

"If Rei was beaten up by her then tell her that's she's qualified." Saki yawned.

"HONOKA, YOU'RE IN!"

"And if I find out who broke my phone's screen. I will "reward" him or her with something. So yeah, I need to sleep. Orient her about tomorrow and done"

"Yes Kai-san! Good night, Sleep tight and don't let Gouenji bite."

"I will seriously kill you, tomorrow."

The boy hung up his phone and turned to face the brunette. "So Tomorrow, Meet us at the Soccer Club room at exactly Three o' clock.

"Okay.. "

And Then conversation ended as the girl bowed to signal her departure. Leon looked at Rei's body one last time and laughed like a retarded seal .

"I dub thee, Sir Shimizu Rei, my best friend"

**END!**

**A/N: OmO. Gomenasai Rei-san.. I'm so sorry!**

**YIPEE! Third chapter done for the day! Yep. I tried to update as fast as I could. Our Grader's day is fast approaching. And being the Public Relations Officer and Student Council Representative, I might be a little bit busy so expect delayed updates (May take about 15-20 days) So yeah. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! R and R!**

**I'm also writing a new Reader X Character Series starting with Kazemaru-kun! I'm taking Request.. so request away~ :3**


End file.
